Lost
by quantumchickpea
Summary: Adrien comes home from his usual day and talks to his mother in his room. (I like to imagine this probably happens sometimes, which is sad...) Reveal. One shot. Who knows... it could be added to some story one day...


**Note: I was making a video and the song inspired me to write this one shot. Thank you for reading, favoriting, and following me and my stories. :)**

Adrien walked up the long staircase and peered up at the photo of him and his father, before making his way to his bedroom. He slowly opened the door and closed it behind him with a sigh. He peered down at his feet, before walking over to his bed.

He sat down on the edge and grabbed the photograph of his mother from the side of his bed and peered at it. His mother had looked so beautiful that day.

A tear fell from his eye, as he rested his cheek on the back of his hand. "Hi, mom."

Adrien sighed and laid back on his bed with the picture in front of his saddened eyes. "I did another photoshoot for father today. Just like you loved to watch. You would have loved the colors he chose." He smirked, before his face fell again. "I really missed you today." He rolled onto his side and closed his eyes, before opening them with a smile.

"Guess what? I met a girl today. She was so beautiful and kind, mom. You would have loved her." Adrien smiled and let more tears fall. "She has dark hair and pigtails and the most beautiful blue eyes that remind me of blue bells. Your favorite flower. God, I miss the house being full of blue bells." Adrien sniffed with a warm smile. "She's perfect and cares for everyone and she's so creative."

He rolled onto his stomach and rubbed his thumb along the frame of the picture. "Father got mad at me again. I know that let you down and I'm sorry. I should have done as he told me. I shouldn't have gone out without his permission. But you know how it is… It's hard to be stuck in one room all day." Adrien sighed and kicked his feet. "I'll make you proud. I promise. If you could see me now… you'd be proud, mom. I have a secret. You see… I save people, mom."

Adrien sat up and walked over to his window and peered out of it with his fingers on the glass. "I get to explore all of Paris. I get to really make a difference." He turned his back to the glass with a smirk. "I get to make people happy. I get to belong. To be hugged. To be loved… accepted for being ME." He hugged his arms to himself with the photo still in his hand.

He sighed and peered down at the picture. "One day. One day I'll be gone and I'll see you again. Maybe soon. Maybe far from now. But one day… I'll make you proud and get to tell you everything I have accomplished and…" His voice cracked and he wiped his nose with the back of his hand. "I'll get to hear you say how proud you are of me. I'll get to hear you say you love me again."

Adrien slid to the floor and brought his knees to his chest and cried with the photograph in his arms. "Just tell me how awful I am. Tell me how much I shouldn't be here. Tell me everything I want to hear. Everything I need to hear. Just tell me what father does. One more reason to not be here anymore. One more reason to be gone."

A set of invisible angel wings wrapped around him and he felt warmth, as he fell more to the floor and curled up.

"Adrien?" Ladybug laid a blanket over him and put his head in her lap.

He peered up at her with tear filled eyes and he turned and pulled her closer, rubbing his face into her suit. He burst into tears and she ran her fingers through his hair. She slowly picked up the photo and peered at it with saddened eyes. "She's beautiful."

Adrien nodded into the fabric of her outfit. "She was the most beautiful film star in the whole world."

"I'm sorry, Adrien." Ladybug sighed and ran her fingers along his back.

Adrien looked up at the girl that was comforting him. "You remind me of her."

Ladybug's eyes went wide. "You barely know me. I was just passing by- and… saw-"

Adrien smirked up at her with saddened eyes and he touched her cheek. "I know you a lot more than you think, Bugaboo."

Ladybug's eyes shook and she peered into his green ones. "Chat?"

"Claws out." Adrien held up his right hand and transformed.

He sat up more and brought his lips close to hers. "And I know who you are, Mari."

Tears fell from her eyes and he pressed his lips to hers.

The room lit up and their hearts beat faster, as the puzzle pieces aligned.

She pressed her forehead to his. "I f-feel so dumb. How long have you known?"

"A while. My mother would have loved you. Plus, your eyes match her favorite flowers. Blue bells." Chat let more tears fall with a weak smile.

"Spots off." Marinette was covered in a red light and Chat followed suit.

She hugged him tight and whispered in his ear. "She would be proud of you too. She would- would-" The pain and thought of losing her mother hit her and she burst into tears. "I'm so sorry, Adrien."

Adrien bit his trembling bottom lip and let more tears fall. "I was so used to dealing with this alone. So used to putting up a wall. And-" The words got caught in his throat.

Marinette shook her head. "You always had someone to talk to, kitty. You just had to open up to someone. And I'm sorry I never gave you a moment to talk on patrol."

"It's okay." Adrien sighed. "You're here now."

Marinette pushed him away slightly and touched his cheeks. "And now I'll always make time for you. Even in the worst of moments."

Adrien warmly smiled at her and let more tears out. She caught them and brushed them away with her thumbs. "No more crying." Tears fell from her own eyes and her heart ached. "Now's the time to be happy. You've accomplished so much."

"I just wish she was here to see it." Adrien grabbed the picture and peered at it, once again.

"And she was and is here to see it." Marinette smiled at him and poked his chest. "She's right in there. And she's all around you. Watching you." She gestured around them with her hand.

Adrien looked at her through his lashes and touched her cheek. "You're amazing you know that, Marinette?"

Marinette blushed and looked away embarrassed.

He brought her back to peer into his emerald eyes with his hand on her chin. "I mean that." He slowly leaned up to kiss her again, his lips lingering on her soft pink ones.


End file.
